


Возвращение

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Ушиджима Вакатоши будто был их с Цукишимой талисманом — пусть и не самым счастливым.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на августовский Haikyuu!!-фест.

Такано Киеаки одиннадцать, и он любит волейбол больше жизни. Для него, тощего, неказистого, ничем не выделяющегося среди прочих, волейбол, должно быть, и есть жизнь — куда более понятная, более важная, чем настоящая, в которой у среднего сына вечно занятых родителей слишком много обязанностей и мало радостей. Тадаши смотрит, как Киеаки, сцепив пальцы в замок, упорно подбрасывает мяч. Невыразительное лицо застыло, и обычно скучные черты обрели сосредоточенную четкость; Киеаки даже в однообразном подкидывании находит удовольствие, будто он первым из людей коснулся мяча, будто ему открываются никому прежде не известные тайны. Киеаки не слишком спортивный и не особо талантливый, но любовь к волейболу рвется из него, пересекает границы его нескладного тела, она больше самого Киеаки в несколько раз. Тадаши уже и не помнит, когда видел кого-то, так помешанного на игре. У Киеаки есть мечта, и он предан ей всем существом — напоминает школу, команду, победы, прошлое. Тадаши улыбается.

— Такано-кун, уже поздно. Тебе пора домой, — дружелюбно говорит он, подходя ближе. Киеаки оборачивается. В неярком свете фонаря видно, как раскраснелось его лицо.

— Я забыл о времени, — виновато моргает Киеаки, прижимая к боку мяч. — Совсем. Простите, Ямагучи-сан.

— У тебя стало лучше получаться, — и это правда, лучше, но многие сказали бы, что Киеаки скоро достигнет того предела, который станет окончательным. Тадаши все не может выбросить эту мысль из головы. — Кто твой кумир, Такано-кун?

— Кумир?

— Тот игрок, на которого ты хочешь быть похожим. Пример.

Глаза Киеаки распахиваются.

— А, да! Есть!

Сейчас он скажет «Маленький гигант», думает Тадаши.

«Хината Шое».

«Цукишима Кей».

Тадаши касается затылка нервным жестом, отдергивает руку.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши! — выпаливает Киеаки. — Знаете его? Он учился в Шираторизаве. Я хочу стать, как он!

Тадаши с улыбкой кивает. Конечно. Ушиджима.

— Сейчас он в молодежной сборной, — частит Киеаки. — И учится в Тодае! Никого нет круче, а ведь он из Мияги!

Все надежды Киеаки написаны на его лице огромными иероглифами. Вырасти, стать большим и сильным, стать лучшим игроком, стать тем, кого мальчишки, любящие волейбол, провозгласят своим героем.

— Он самый, самый крутой! — выдохнувшись, сбивчиво заканчивает Киеаки. Тадаши мог бы поспорить, но зачем.

У них разные кумиры, вот и все.

— Сильный игрок, — соглашается он. — Тебе надо с ним познакомиться.

— Разве это может... Нет, это невозможно, — притихнув, говорит Киеаки. — Он, наверное, сюда и не приезжает. Ну, мне пора. Спасибо, Ямагучи-сан. Я завтра приду?

— Завтра не получится, Такано-кун. Прости. Встречаюсь с другом.

— А-а... Понятно...

— Послезавтра придешь?

Конечно, он придет. Киеаки уже не раз просил научить его планирующей подаче, почему бы и не начать послезавтра.

Оставшись один, Тадаши заставляет себя думать о том, как понятнее объяснить, как лучше показать, он вспоминает, как учил его самого Шимада. Иногда они еще собираются местной командой и играют, хотя у Шимады стало много работы с тех пор, как он решил расширять бизнес. Ямагучи же теперь подрабатывает в том самом магазине, куда приходил тренироваться в старшей школе, и у него тоже есть ученики.

Лучше размышлять о том, как все в итоге оказалось вписано в замкнутый круг, беззубо сетовать на прихоти судьбы, лучше забивать голову чем угодно — но не думать о том, кто возвращается завтра в Мияги. Тадаши обещал встретить, вернее, вызвался и настоял, что встретит, тогда это казалось очень важным, а сейчас вдруг сомнения стали нападать на него и жалить со всех сторон. Снова навязался, снова перешел чужие границы, однажды это уже привело к катастрофе, нужно бы учиться на ошибках.

Тадаши оглядывается на темные витрины магазина Шимады. На стекле одной из них висит выгоревший на солнце плакат: «Уроки волейбола для детей». Ячи помогла с плакатом, может, без ее подбадриваний Тадаши так и отказался бы от этой затеи. Но Ячи поддерживала всеми силами, и ему хотелось чувствовать себя полезным, а Цукки…

А Цукки тогда был слишком занят, чтобы вникать в невнятные телефонные объяснения.

Вешая плакат, Тадаши и не рассчитывал, что у него найдутся ученики, но несколько мальчишек приходят сюда по вечерам уже полгода. Киеаки среди них самый усердный. Он напоминает Тадаши Хинату. Та же непробиваемая уверенность, та же жадность, которую невозможно утолить. Киеаки еще только начинает играть, но Тадаши порой кажется, что волейбол заменил ему все прочее. Когда другие ребята уже давно выбились из сил и разошлись по домам, Киеаки все просит и просит подбросить ему мяч, задает вопросы, отрабатывает приемы снова и снова.

— Значит, Ушиджима, — негромко бормочет себе под нос Тадаши. Однажды он видел поражение Ушиджимы Вакатоши, но об этом Тадаши не стал говорить Киеаки. Что-то остановило. Стоит ли ему, так ничего и не добившемуся в волейболе, способному лишь на подтягивание младшеклассников, хвастаться давно забытой победой над чьим-то кумиром? Будь здесь Цукки, он мог бы рассказать об Ушиджиме гораздо больше — на правах сокомандника.

Снова эти мысли о Цукки.

 

Странно, но Ушиджима Вакатоши будто был их с Цукишимой талисманом — пусть и не самым счастливым.

Тот поцелуй случился после победы над Шираторизавой. Первый год старшей школы, возрождение волейбольного клуба Карасуно, они выиграли и прошли на Национальные, и этот матч стал решающим для Цукишимы и его волейбольного будущего.

Покинув победную вечеринку раньше остальных, они сидели в комнате Цукишимы. Местный канал повторял репортаж о матче. Тадаши смотрел на экран и не мог перестать улыбаться во весь рот.

— Вот и мы попали на телевидение, — он обернулся. Голубоватое свечение телевизора, прорезая темноту в комнате, отражалось в стеклах очков Цукишимы.

— Мы действительно победили, — вдруг произнес Цукишима удивленно. — Мы вышли на Национальные.

— Благодаря тебе! — Тадаши хотелось смеяться, хотелось ерошить светлые волосы на макушке Цукишимы, хотелось обнять его крепко-крепко. Хотелось выкинуть что-нибудь безумное, неожиданное, решительное и бесповоротное.

Ему уже очень давно хотелось, но тогда Тадаши поверил, действительно поверил, что попытаться можно. Нужно. Необходимо. Прямо сейчас.

— Одолели Ушиваку, — рассеянно сказал Цукишима. Он повернул лицо к Тадаши, собираясь сказать что-то еще, и таким оно, это лицо, было в тот момент радостно-беззащитным, что Тадаши не успел себя остановить или хотя бы подумать о возможности остановиться.

Он ткнулся губами в губы, попал куда-то сбоку, в острый угол. Не было сил даже зажмуриться, и широко распахнутыми глазами Тадаши смотрел на Цукишиму очень близко. Цукишима не шевелился, его рот, чуть приоткрытый на полуслове, не отозвался на поцелуй. Но и протеста не было, и Тадаши, все-таки зажмурившись, чуть сдвинулся, так, что их губы соединились. Его бросило в жар, кровь прилила к щекам, собственное тело вдруг показалось чужим, неловким, тяжелым, до странного твердым; он не знал, что делать с руками, и вцепился обеими в плечи Цукишимы, ощутив, как напряглись мышцы под тонкой футболкой — серой, в полоску, домашне-мягкой. Тадаши любил эту футболку, любил очки Цукишимы, которые оказалось сложно не задевать носом, и цитрусовый запах геля для душа, которым Цукишима пользовался. В тот миг Тадаши не смог бы вспомнить ни одной вещи, которую не любил; целуя, наконец-то, взаправду, наяву целуя Цукишиму, он любил весь мир до рвущегося из груди сердца.

А потом Цукишима слегка повел головой, отворачиваясь. Спросил:

— Останешься на ужин? — как ни в чем не бывало. Стекла очков, отражавшие прогноз погоды, скрывали его глаза.

Тадаши остался на ужин, но не остался ночевать. И в собственной постели не спал до самого утра, то трогая губы, то зарываясь лицом в подушку, то жмурясь до разноцветных кругов под веками.

Ничего не изменилось. Они общались, ходили в один класс, в один клуб, иногда вместе проводили выходные. Они не обсуждали поцелуй — Цукишима решил так единолично, и Тадаши, до дрожи боявшийся его потерять, признал за ним это право.

Со временем он и сам почти забыл, что однажды поцеловал Цукишиму посреди разговора об Ушиваке. Это вполне могло быть сном, одним из серии снов, в которых Тадаши представлял их поцелуи.

Обычно дальше поцелуев воображение не заводило его даже во снах: Тадаши просыпался, и ему было сладко, стыдно и липко, и смотреть в глаза Цукишиме в такие дни он мог с трудом.

Даже теперь от воспоминаний начинает слегка кружиться голова. Тадаши прислоняется к стене, делает пару глубоких вдохов. Нашаривает телефон в кармане куртки.

— У меня есть ученик, — говорит он без приветствия, когда слышит голос, — и он считает Ушиджиму Вакатоши самым крутым волейболистом на свете.

Молчание.

— И я вдруг представил, — продолжает Тадаши, не отрывая взгляда от высыпавших на темном небе звезд — будто веснушки, думается ему внезапно, — а если бы он смог встретиться с Ушиджимой… Увидеть его вживую. Как бы он был счастлив.

Тишина; трубка, плотно прижатая к уху, постепенно теплеет.

— Знаешь, у всех нас когда-то были такие герои, — Тадаши перехватывает телефон, подносит к другому уху. — Для тебя им был твой брат. А для меня…

Он улыбается.

— Для меня таким героем был ты.

И добавляет:

— Приезжай скорее.

Он слушает голос, отвечающий ему, и небесные веснушки подергиваются рябью, размываются по краям.

 

Тадаши встречает Цукишиму, стоя бок о бок с Акитеру.

— Братец мог бы и почаще бывать дома, — говорит Акитеру. — Токио не так уж далеко.

Тадаши молчит. Краем глаза он замечает крутящихся неподалеку парней, всматривается пристальнее. Настроение портится окончательно — их лица ему знакомы.

Он и сам не знает, на что рассчитывал. Вчера по телефону Цукишима звучал отстраненно, и его скучающие интонации сдавили эмоции, которые переполняли Тадаши, в ровных холодных краях.

А теперь Тадаши смотрит, как Цукишима неторопливо идет к ним и как рядом, придерживая сумку за ремень на плече, уверенной поступью шагает Ушиджима Вакатоши. Смотрит, как эти двое останавливаются и обмениваются небрежными кивками без слов. Слова им уже не нужны, догадывается Тадаши, у них уже есть свой, понятным им двоим язык. Они могут быть всего лишь сокомандниками, не друзьями даже, но все равно сейчас Ушиджима гораздо ближе к Цукки, чем он.

Тадаши ждет из последних сил, не двигаясь, Акитеру рядом восторженно машет рукой, Ушиджиму окружают его приятели, и он возвышается над ними угрюмой горой — а когда поворачивается, Тадаши видит его улыбку.

— Привет, — говорит Цукишима совсем близко. Тадаши переводит на него взгляд и вдруг вспоминает: когда они поцеловались во второй раз, в «Ежемесячнике волейбола» была большая статья про Ушиджиму, блистающего в команде Тодая.

 

Их третий год, выпускной класс, оба с головой ушли в подготовку к экзаменам. На выходных Цукишима остался у Тадаши, и они сидели над учебниками допоздна, пока, наконец, Цукишима не отодвинул конспекты в сторону и не вытянулся на полу, закинув руки за голову.

— Тут статья про Ушиджиму, — сказал Тадаши, листая взятый с полки журнал.

— Я еще не читал, — ответил Цукишима, зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Потом снял очки и снова улегся. Тадаши стал читать вслух, но взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на Цукишиму. На длинную шею и на четкую линию подбородка, на то, как топорщатся завитки волос надо лбом, и на чуть приоткрытый рот. Тадаши запинался все чаще, а в конце и вовсе стал нести полнейшую околесицу, но Цукишима не заметил: уснул.

— Цукки, — нерешительно позвал Тадаши и отложил журнал. Он сполз с кровати на пол, уселся на корточках. Вытянутые над головой, красивые руки Цукишимы белели в свете лампы. Тадаши сглотнул.

— Цукки? — тихо спросил он. Ему хотелось, чтобы Цукишима отозвался — тогда бы тягучее накаленное ожидание оборвалось, привычно сошло на нет.

Ему хотелось, чтобы Цукишима не услышал и не проснулся.

Тадаши оглядел свою комнату невидящим взглядом. В углу валялся старый мяч, на спинке стула висела черная куртка Карасуно. С разворота «Ежемесячника волейбола» на Тадаши очень серьезно смотрел Ушиджима Вакатоши.

— Цукки, — прошептал Тадаши, или ему только показалось, что прошептал. Сердце тяжело стучало в груди, и на пару мгновений заложило уши. Он нависал над Цукишимой на вытянутых руках и собирался поцеловать его второй раз в жизни. Прошло два года, он убедил себя, что все забыл, а теперь уже не представлял, как мог терпеть так долго. Будь что будет; Тадаши наклонялся все ниже и ниже к сонно расслабленным губам, плечи дрогнули от напряжения, отросшая челка упала на глаза, а потом Цукишима тихо вздохнул и поглядел прямо на него, спокойно и внимательно.

Тадаши застыл, едва не тронув кончик носа Цукишимы своим, хотел отпрянуть, но вместо этого упал и распластался сверху, мазнув неловко ртом по теплой щеке. И окаменел, не дыша.

Хотелось вскочить и убежать, но он был у себя дома, и стояла глубокая ночь, и родители могли проснуться, и Цукки, осознал Тадаши, станет презирать его за бегство еще больше — больше, чем уже презирает. Он приготовился сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, хуже все равно не будет, но Цукишима под ним вдруг пошевелился. Тадаши не успел ничего сообразить, а Цукишима уже перевернул его и вжал в пол, так что спина Тадаши уперлась в какие-то листы с записями, сминая их, — и ведь Цукишима всегда был предельно аккуратен с конспектами, Тадаши знал это очень хорошо. Тадаши попробовал было вскинуться, он совсем не хотел драться, а на лице Цукишимы читалась мрачная, даже жестокая решимость, как перед ударом, и Тадаши уже понимал, что все испортил — на этот раз окончательно.

Цукишима надавил ему на плечи и, плавно опустив голову, поцеловал Тадаши. Уверенно и глубоко, раздвинув губы губами, проведя по верхней языком. У Тадаши словно вспышка пронеслась в голове: он вжался в Цукишиму, зарылся пальцами в волосы, залез ладонью под край футболки. Трогал беспорядочно, торопливо, всюду, и Цукишима подставлялся под прикосновения, не отрываясь от его рта, и тогда Тадаши подумал, что минуты лучше этой в его жизни уже не будет.

С течением времени он все больше убеждается, что так оно и останется.

 

Тадаши смотрит на Цукишиму, студента Тодая, игрока основного состава университетской команды, такого взрослого, высокого, чужого — и язык не поворачивается назвать его «Цукки». Это прозвище теперь отдано во владение Куроо и Бокуто, с которыми Цукишима встречается на волейбольной площадке и вне ее очень часто.

Тадаши отказывается от приглашения на ужин и быстро покидает братьев, сославшись на рабочие дела. Цукишима прищуривается, прощаясь, но ничего не говорит.

На следующий день Тадаши почти спокоен. Достаточно просто следовать четкому распорядку. Сходить на учебу, пообедать дома с родителями, отправиться в «Супермаркет Шимады». Он занимает себя рутинными мелочами, прибирается на полках, протирает витрины. Время до вечера пролетает быстро, и троица мальчишек уже ждет его на улице, когда Тадаши заканчивает и закрывает двери. Смотрит на их веселые детские лица, и ему становится немного легче.

— Отрабатываем пасы, — кивает он и отдает мяч Маэде, который снова щеголяет пластырем на лице. Тадаши вспоминает, что у него были проблемы с одноклассником. Но Маэда выглядит довольным, значит, обидчику досталось не меньше. Куримото, подбежав, рассказывает Тадаши про своего брата, который стал игроком основного состава на первом году старшей школы. Куримото так и сияет, разве что на месте не подпрыгивает, описывая игру, на которой вчера побывал, и решающую эйс-подачу брата.

— Все хорошо, Ямагучи-сан? — спрашивает Киеаки, неслышно скользнув под бок. Чуткий, думает Тадаши, улыбнувшись ему через силу. В груди снова ноет.

Маэда и Куримото уходят домой первыми, как и всегда. Киеаки жадно, долго пьет воду из бутылки. Потом вдруг говорит:

— Спасибо, что тратите на меня свое время, Ямагучи-сан, — и краснеет, глядя в землю. — Я в нашей команде самый слабый, вечно на скамейке запасных сижу, но, мне кажется, у меня стало лучше получаться после ваших уроков.

— Это хорошо, Такано-кун.

— И я очень хочу играть в официальных матчах, — бубнит Киеаки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Как думаете, у меня получится?

Тадаши думает, что не знает. Не знает, должен ли сейчас подбодрить Киеаки, вселить в него уверенность — возможно, иллюзорную, — что он непременно добьется успеха. Тадаши знает лишь, что одна мечта Киеаки уже исполнилась.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Ушиджима Вакатоши. Золотистые лучи закатного солнца озаряют его внушительную фигуру, вспыхивают ореолом вокруг головы. Совершенно невероятное зрелище.

Тадаши поворачивается к Киеаки, видит его лицо и, не утерпев, начинает хохотать.

 

Его впускает Акитеру.

— Ямагучи-кун, молодец, что пришел! А то Кей здорово расстроился, когда ты вчера убежал.

Тадаши торопливо кивает, стаскивая обувь.

— Можно я поговорю с ним наедине, — пытаясь отдышаться после быстрого бега, просит он, и это звучит резко, но Акитеру будто не замечает.

— Иди уже, — говорит он. Ухмыляется вздрогнувшему Тадаши. — Никто вас не будет беспокоить.

Цукишима отзывается на стук не сразу. Тадаши молча стоит у порога и ждет, крепко стиснув кулаки.

Наконец Цукишима распахивает дверь.

— Ну что еще?.. — спрашивает недовольно и осекается, когда Тадаши, ухватив его за ворот, вталкивает в комнату.

— Надо поговорить, Цукки, — цедит Тадаши. — Но сперва я тебя поцелую.

Цукишима не двигается. За его спиной на экране ноутбука идет запись волейбольного матча; Ушиджима вколачивает мяч на сторону противника, пробив троих блокирующих, трибуны взрываются восторженными криками.

Да здравствует Ушиджима Вакатоши, думает Тадаши и подается навстречу Цукишиме, приподнимаясь на носках.

Все происходит сумбурно, странно, ожесточенно. Они катаются по полу, целуются, трутся друг о друга, у Цукишимы очень холодные руки, Тадаши шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы от прикосновения к чувствительной коже, утыкается в плечо Цукишимы лбом. Они оба совсем не знают, что делать, и слишком быстро кончают.

Счетчик самых счастливых минут Тадаши обнуляется.

Они валяются бок о бок, учащенно дыша. Шумят болельщики, свистит судья. Тадаши слушает, как трибуны выкрикивают имя Цукишимы.

— Твой ученик, — хрипло начинает Цукишима, досадливо откашливается. — Твой ученик был доволен?

— Из него чуть душа не вылетела, когда он увидел Ушиваку.

— Нередкий случай, — фыркает Цукишима.

Тадаши поворачивает голову и долго смотрит на его профиль, подсвеченный мерцающим сиянием.

— Спасибо, Цукки.

— «Цукки», — повторяет тот. — Так злило в школе, а теперь скучаю.

— Прости, — с трудом говорит Тадаши. — Я дурак, Цукки.

— Мне тоже нужно просить прощения, Ямагучи, — голос звучит устало. — Я злился. Думал, что ты меня бросил.

— Я знаю, Цукки. Я понимаю.

— Как всегда. Знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам.

Цукишима проводит пальцем по щеке Тадаши, по россыпи веснушек.

— И что я скоро снова уеду, знаешь.

— Знаю.

— И что будет сложно, и…

— Хватит, Цукки. Поставь матч на начало и иди обратно ко мне.

— Вот уж не думал, — тянет насмешливо Цукишима, усевшись у ноутбука, — что тебя так возбуждает волейбол.

Перематывает запись и возвращается к Тадаши.


End file.
